I'm Not Going To Think About Her
by time.forgets
Summary: I'm not going to think about how she would always get up to check whose pager it was so I got to stay in bed for a second longer and how if it was mine, she would jump on top of me and push me off the bed until I woke up. I'm not going to think about...


**A.N. I know I'm bad. Two reasons (a) I should be doing my homework and also writing Bad Romance like a good author and (b) I kinda stole this idea from the youtube video "I'm not going to think about her" by AgentXPQ in the series 'Tales Of Mere Existence'. So I'm sorry but I watched it and was struck with '_I HAVE TO WRITE THIS FOR CALLIE AND ARIZONA'ness. _So yeah, thought you might find it amusing :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Grey's Anatomy, or the video "I'm Not Going to Think About Her"...or 2 Minute Noodles...or The L Word :D**

* * *

**This is set after the break up.**

_Callie POV_

I'm not going to think about her.

I'm not going to think about her.

I'm not going to think about her anymore.

I'm not going to think about how she looked.

I'm not going to think about the sound of her voice.

I'm not going to think about the way her hair smelled.

I'm not going to think about how she loved chickens so much.

I'm not going to think about the time she made me apologise to her car when I made fun of the colour.

I'm not going to think about how she would always smudge her nails accidently after I painted them for her.

I'm not going to think about she took all the covers from our bed and made a giant blanket fort and then made me sleep in it with her for the night.

I'm not going to think about the way she always wore blue because it made her eyes stand out.

I'm not going to think about how she got drunk one night and cooked a pizza with the plastic still on it because the instructions didn't tell her to unwrap it.

I'm not going to think about how when she had a bad day she would come home and go through at least two bags of lollies and six donuts, all the time complaining that I let her eat so much junk.

I'm not going to think about how she bought a treadmill and tried to set it up in my apartment because it was too cold to run outside in the mornings and she never stayed in her apartment anyway.

I'm not going to think about how the only thing she could cook without burning it was porridge and how she was so proud that she made everyone slightly lumpy porridge for the next week until we were all so sick of porridge that we never wanted to see it again.

I'm not going to think about how she would always get up to check whose pager it was so I got to stay in bed for that second longer and how if it was mine, she would jump on top of me and push me off the bed until I woke up.

I'm not going to think about how amazingly her eyes were just after I pulled away from kissing her; dark blue and sparkling with so many emotions I thought I was going to pass out.

I'm not going to think about how I could tell that she wanted to throw a brick at Karev's face every time I talked to him...or she talked to him...or anyone talked to him.

I'm not going to think about how sometimes it felt like she was so tiny and delicate and beautiful and how I was so scared that I was going to break her, but then she'd get on her wheelie sneaks and skate off and I'd realise that she wasn't quite as breakable as I'd thought.

I'm not going to think about the time when I came home from work and she had set up a table with candles, pretty napkins, a table cloth and a bottle of wine with bowls of 2 Minute Noodles in the centre.

I'm not going to think about her pale, smooth back and the freckle by her right shoulder.

I'm not going to think about what she had looked like with a flower that I had found for her in her hair.

I'm not going to think about she always managed to cry while watching The L Word.

I'm not going to think about the way her hand fit perfectly in mine.

I'm not going to think about how sometimes it felt like we were the only two people on earth.

I'm not going to think about how I was certain everything in my life was finally going to be perfect because I had her.

I'm not going to think about how I haven't seen her wear her Heelys since we broke up.

I'm not going to think about whatever she is doing right now.

I'm not going to think about how on the occasional nights she wasn't staying with me, she would call me when she had a nightmare so I could come over and chase the bad dream away but now she doesn't call anymore so she must have found someone else to do it.

* * *

:)


End file.
